Trapped
by sweetmillk
Summary: Orihime is alone but has a visitor...
1. Chapter 1

Orihime didn't want to eat. She felt like too much of a waste to nourish her own being. Yet, here he was again, Ulquiorra, setting another tin tray full of food under her nose.

"You'd better eat it. Aizen has no use for you if you're even more frail and weak than you already are." He said plainly. He paused for a second for any sort of response but got none. Then he turned to leave. "I'm serious." Then he closed the door behind him. Orihime heard the keys fumble a little, then, silence.

She was alone again. She stared at the tray that smelled of a fresh, warm meal but it wasn't at all appealing to her. She had no appetite.

She was also tired of this constant, dreadful darkness. No human was used to this condition. She hadn't seen sunlight in days. The only thing here that seemed to be bright was her own soul, and she deeply wished for any type of tangible light

She inched away from the tray, remembering Ulquiorra's request but quickly suppressed it from her mind. She walked her thin, frail body to the single white couch and layed herself down. Her light hair dangled off the side, the tips nearly touching the floor.

The full moon shined through the bars of her prison and flood a dim light towards the center of the room. Orihime looked like a beautiful ghost, all alone.

She closed her eyes and covered her forehead with the back of her hand. She relaxed her body.

"Ichigo..." She whispered with a ball of emotion in her core. "Be safe, okay? Be safe..." And she drifted off to sleep.

. . . . . . .

She woke up to a piercing warmth. She opened her eyes and a small flame was dancing in front of her. Her eyes focused on the small fire as if it was gold.

"Oh, you like that?" He asked. "Hey, you want this?"

Orihime nodded hungrily."...Y-...Yes."

Then he put the flame out.

It was dark again and because of the moonlight, Orihime could make out the lower portion of his chin and the rest of his body and it wasn't Ulquiorra.

. . . . . .

To be continued. Which espada should he be? Help me decide! I'll figure it out by Aug 1, 2014


	2. Chapter 2

Instead, it was a thin man, his long dark hair loose and as straight as curtains, Orihime noticed the black tresses drape past his shoulders. It took her a moment to adjust her eyes, wiping them but when she finally made out who it was- another Espada, she grew fearful. Her eyes got wide and she breathed in. She even looked beautiful in fear. He noticed this and a big, teethy grin spread across his face.

"What's wrong Pet? I don't even believe we've met each other. Why so spooked? Its rude to judge."

Orihime didn't respond, she only closed her eyes in an effort to calm down. He could hear her heart thudding in her rib cage.

"Boo!"

Orihime flinched and she turned away, burying her face into the white leather couch. Nnoitra stood over her.

"Wow, you're really scared. What's Ulquiorra been doin' to ya?"

He got no reply. That's when he roughly gripped her hair, but not pulling. Orihime gasped. Then he remembered not to get impatient and that he needed to control himself. He needs this odd, timid girl. He let go.

Orihime could hear a flicking sound, then she sensed warmth again. She looked up toward it. Like a moth to a flame, she couldn't control herself. She felt utter fascination through body and soul. She hadn't seen sunlight or felt true warmth for days. She birthed a deep interest and longing for any piece of home she could relate to, and it was this simple and weak flicker of fire. Nnoitra held the lighter in front of her and she could make his face out more clearly. Through a fiery tone she could clearly see- he was hurt.

He stood there above her, hair loose, in a black long sleeve and dark grey pajama bottoms. Not even close to his usual uniform. "I was gonna go to bed, but I thought we could become friends, yeah Pet?" He waved the flame around and studied Orihime as her eyes traveled with it, never turning away. "You like that."

Orihime nodded.

"Do me a favor." He killed the light. Orihime snapped back to normal. "Fix my face….this too." He made his way toward the barred window so the moonlight could illuminate his pale skin. He slipped his shirt off. "Can you see?"

She nodded.

"Then you keep the damn lighter, deal?"

Orihime shook her head, rejecting him.

"I'm not getting you out of here."

"I heal you…you give me the lighter?" She wanted to be sure.

"That's what I just said."

"And a night free." She stared at him and watched his face scrunch in confusion.

Nnoitra paused and then he pulled his shirt back on. "You know what, bitch? I could force you to heal me then fucking kill you off. I don't have to do all of this, I'm just being good natured for the scared little human." Orihime scrunched her eyebrows, holding back fearful tears. "Heal me now."

She bravely shook her head. "I've been a burden to Ichigo and my friends, killing me would do everyone a favor, I'm not scared."

Nnoitra rolled his eyes and made his way across the room. He gripped Orihime by her wrist and looked her in her eyes with intimidation. "Wow, your skin is quite soft." But he noticed it had a glow to it from stress. "Try and escape, I won't kill you- I'll do worse. I'm monitoring you the entire time." He threw her over his shoulder and Orihime squealed. "Quiet. First, I'm taking you to a washroom, you don't want sand sticking on your oily skin, its disgusting." Her face grew hot in shame and embarrassment. Her legs dangled, lightly tapping his abs as he walked toward the entrance of the prIson.

To be continued~


End file.
